Some vehicle manufacturers include a built-in telematics unit in the vehicles that they offer for sale. Among other things, the telematics unit includes a telecommunication component that is configured to allow a vehicle operator to access and utilize existing cellular telecommunication networks, in effect turning the vehicle into a cellular mobile phone. The vehicle operator purchases an allotment of usage time units (typically measured in minutes) from the telecommunication network. The usage time units are assigned to an account associated with the vehicle. The usage time units represent an amount of time during which the user may access and utilize the cellular network for telecommunications. Once the usage time units are consumed, access to the cellular network is disabled until more usage time units are purchased.
The vehicle operator typically obtains the allotment of usage time units by contacting a call center that is operated by the vehicle manufacturer or by a related or affiliated business entity and requesting to purchase usage time units. The call center is designed to serve as an interface between the vehicle operator and the telecommunication company that operates the cellular network. In response to the vehicle operator's request, the call center contacts the telecommunication network and obtains an amount of usage time units requested by the vehicle operator, and then assigns the usage time units to an account associated with the vehicle.
A problem can arise, however, when the vehicle has multiple drivers/users. For instance, a vehicle shared between family members will have multiple vehicle operators, each able to make phone calls from the vehicle and each independently consuming usage time units without regard to consumption by the other drivers. This can lead to inequitable distribution and unexpected exhaustion of usage time units by one or more of the drivers. Such an uncontrolled consumption of usage time units may be disadvantageous to all of the drivers of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that provides a way to control the consumption of the usage time units. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system that allocates the usage time units among and between the various operators of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.